


Not so happy anymore

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: No matter where they are or what they are doing, happy people recognize that they always have something for which to be grateful and Sawada Tsunayoshi was happy. That was until his mother was killed.





	Not so happy anymore

No matter where they are or what they are doing, happy people recognize that they always have something for which to be grateful and Sawada Tsunayoshi was very grateful after all even though he was bulled and gets bad grades he was still alive, healthy, had his mother, she was healthy, they had food, a roof over their heads yes he was happy.

.

.

.

.

That was until his mother was killed.

It was all because his father who had lied, about his occupation but that is forgivable if not for the fact that he really works for the mafia.

They had killed his mother and after torturing him they had left him for dead. they had talked about how his father was an idiot, that he had told everyone about his beautiful wonderful loving and caring wife and his sweet little clumsy tunafish son. They had overheard the idiots conversation then traced him and his mother back to Namimori, Japan. They broke into their house and tortured them in hopes of gathering info, only to find two civilians who knew nothing of mafia.

As Tsuna's vision faded he wished he had been able to protect his mother, then he heard a BANG fallowed by footsteps towards where his mother had been. the footsteps paused then proceded to him, he then heard a voice and eventually nothing.

.

.

.

.

He would not be truly happy for a long time, only catching glimpses here and there and no matter how fleeting it was probably the only thing that saved his sanity.


End file.
